La Lettre
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. "La Lettre était ce qui marquait le tournant le plus important de la vie d'un jeune sorcier ou d'une jeune sorcière. Elle était le sésame qui ouvrait les portes de Poudlard." Petits Échos sur la fameuse lettre d'admission à Poudlard.


**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "évènement" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer** : JKR est notre guide !

 **La Lettre**

 _La Lettre était ce qui marquait le tournant le plus important de la vie d'un jeune sorcier ou d'une jeune sorcière. Elle était le sésame qui ouvrait les portes de Poudlard._

o°O°o

Au début de sa prise de fonction, Minerva McGonagall avait conscience de l'importance que ce morceau de parchemin jouait dans la vie de ses élèves. Elle avait rédigé ses premières lettres d'admission avec une émotion toute particulière. A chaque enveloppe qu'elle fermait et scellait, elle pensait à l'enfant qui l'ouvrirait et au changement que cela marquerait dans sa vie.

Mais après avoir rédigé et envoyé plus d'une soixantaine de lettres, tout en corrigeant les copies des examens de métamorphose, participant aux différents conseils et réunions entre les enseignants, nommant les nouveaux préfets et préfets-en-chef à venir et rédigeant les bulletins de tous les élèves de l'école, elle n'avait que rêvé de ses vacances. Vacances qui seraient écourtées avec la réattribution des dortoirs, les préparatifs de rentrée et la gestion des doléances des professeurs qui voulaient toujours plus de matériel. Au moins n'avait-elle pas le rôle de trouver un nouveau professeur de Défence contre les Forces du Mal, l'ancien dépositaire du titre ayant contracté une dragoncelle sévère, ou celui de gérer les tâches des Elfes de maison, Albus s'en chargeant.

Très vite donc, et surchargée par ses charges de directrice-adjointe, Minerva finit par trouver la rédaction des lettres d'admission de moins en moins attractive et dès sa deuxième année, finit par presque l'assimiler à une corvée.

o°O°o

 _Tout jeune sorcier ayant grandit dans le monde de la magie attendait la Lettre. Même après avoir déjà causé quelques accidents, il subsistait une sorte d'attente. Autant pour l'enfant que pour ses parents qui attendaient de le voir suivre leurs traces._

o°O°o

Dobby apporta la Lettre à son jeune maître sur un plateau d'argent au moment du petit déjeuner. Drago s'en saisit un peu plus fébrilement que ne lui permettait son éducation, mais au lieu de le réprimander, son père lui adressa un sourire. Sa mère se leva pour se placer à ses côtés et lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête après qu'il ait eu fini de lire la missive à voix haute.

« Mon fils, tu seras un grand sorcier. Tu surpasseras tous les autres et porteras le nom des Malefoy encore plus haut. »

Ca y est, Drago vivait sa consécration.

o°O°o

 _Et pour les enfants sorciers qui avaient grandi dans le monde moldu en ignorant tout de la magie, la Lettre était la découverte d'un nouvel univers. Elle arrivait en surprenant tout le monde et offrait un monde de nouvelles possibilités, au delà de tout rêve imaginable._

o°O°o

« Tiens Hermione, il y a une lettre pour toi. Mais c'est bizarre, il n'y a pas de timbre dessus. »

Hermione récupéra l'enveloppe jaune que lui tendait sa mère et l'observa curieusement. Elle pensa avoir été sélectionnée pour l'un de ces grands jeux parfois organisés à l'échelle d'une ville. Mais ses parents lui assurèrent ne pas l'avoir inscrite à un tel évènement. Quand elle ouvrit et lut la lettre, la fillette éclata de rire et la montra à ses parents.

Son père et sa mère échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais pas le moins du monde surpris. Et en y repensant, cette lettre était peut-être l'explication de toute la série d'évènements bizarres qu'elle avait traversé, comme il n'y avait pas moins de deux semaines par exemple, quand elle avait fait voler un chat qui avait manqué de se faire croquer par le pitbull de la voisine.

o°O°o

 _Mais ce que tout le monde prenait pour une généralité, ne s'avérait pas nécessairement exact pour tout le monde. Il y avait des enfants pour qui la Lettre marquait certes un tournant, mais pas forcément dans le bon sens._

o°O°o

Gregory continuait de lire et relire la lettre de Poudlard qu'il venait de recevoir. Sa mère s'était félicitée. Avec le peu de magie qu'avait montré son fils jusqu'à présent elle avait commencé à avoir certains doutes. Mais elle avait à présent l'assurance que la lignée se poursuivrait et qu'elle avait fait son job. Elle pourrait avoir un peu plus de liberté à présent.

Le père de Gregory quand à lui, en bon Serpentard qu'il était, voyait déjà la ligne des possibilités se tracer dans son esprit. Si son fils se mettait au service du jeune héritier des Malefoy, il aurait certainement la possibilité de faire un bon mariage et d'enfin donner à la famille Goyle le prestige qu'elle méritait. Mais pour cela il devrait s'aplatir devant le fils de Lucius, devrait exécuter tous ses caprices, lui servir de garde du corps et de faire valoir. Gregory devrait être bon en classe mais pas trop pour ne pas risquer de faire de l'ombre au prince qu'il servirait.

La liste des nouveaux devoirs du garçon continua de défiler alors que le tout jeune Gregory se désolait de toutes ces nouvelles entraves auxquelles il était parvenu à échapper enfant.

o°O°o

 _Et puis il y avait ceux pour qui la Lettre n'était pas un si grand évènement que cela. Elle arrivait sans surprise et personne n'y faisait plus attention. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première et ce ne serait pas la dernière._

o°O°o

Plusieurs hiboux et chouettes s'engouffrèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier, libérant les listes de fournitures et les résultats d'examens. Ron s'empara avec émotion de l'enveloppe portant son nom et apportée par un grand duc au plumage gris.

« Ah bah finalement, tu n'est pas un cracmol Ronnie chéri !

\- Tais-toi Fred ! Bon, tu pourras nous accompagner au Chemin de Traverse cette année, Ron. George, tu as déjà repris un pancake, laisses-en aux autres ! Ginny, qu'as-tu encore fait de ton pull ? »


End file.
